Tres meses
by yatta
Summary: Harry regresa a Hogwarts después de derrotar a Voldemort por sugerencia de su amante Severus Snape, pero vaya sorpresa al enterarse que en el colegio solo pueden ser alumno y profesor. ¿Acabara esto con su historia de amor? Snarry mpreg
1. capitulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Los derechos de los personajes no me pertenecen, hago esto solo por diversion, de una fan para otra fan **.**

 **Advrtencias:** Contenido Slash es decir hombre con hombre c-N17

 **TRES MESES**

Primer capitulo

 _Made in Yatta´s Brain_

oOoOoOoOo

Un chico de cabello negro y de increíbles ojos verdes se encontraba feliz, su vida no podía ser más perfecta. Tenía a su lado a un hombre maravilloso y dentro de unos 3 meses se graduaría del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería.

Su vida escolar ese año en particular había sido nula. Tuvo que escapar del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos, eso fue algo que no estuvo a discusión, la guerra estallo sin poderse evitar, con un Dumbledore fallecido todo parecía recaer en los hombros del chico que vivió.

Buscar los trozos de alma de Voldemort y destruirlos no fue cosa fácil, vencer al temido mago e intentar reestablecer el mundo mágico, algunos mortífagos fieles intentando lograr lo que su amo no, lo llevo a estar al cuidado del hombre al que ahora podía llamar su amante, no supo como paso realmente, ahora lo pensaba y le parecía extraño, en su tiempo juntos se convirtió en un verdadero profesor, aprendió muchas cosas que debió en su ausencia al colegio, comenzó a conocer un lado de ese hombre que, era difícil explicar con palabras, la verdad era que amaba a ese hombre y era precisamente por ese hombre que ahora se encontraba en el colegio bajando a las mazmorras.

Sin siquiera avisar entro en la habitación, un gruñido lo recibió.

–Potter, es de personas educadas el llamar a la puerta antes de entrar –Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía el ceño.

Harry sonrió un poco avergonzado –Disculpa Sev, creo que me gano la emoción ¿Acaso no me extrañaste? Una semana sin vernos es demasiado tiempo –Harry se acercó al actual profesor de defensas contra las artes oscuras. Después de derrotar a los magos de la oscuridad no había deseado convertirse en el director, pensó que Minerva sería una mejor elección, ella tampoco estaba muy convencida, pero después de mencionar algo sobre el favoritismo hacia las serpientes lo acepto.

Snape dio un paso atrás –¿Que crees que haces? –Dijo alejándose conforme el menor se acercaba.

Harry elevo una ceja –Esta claro que quiero abrazar y besar a mi amante, una semana ¡Por Merlín! –Harry intento lanzarse sobre su profesor, pero este puso distancia con sus manos.

–No puedes –Dijo de manera cortante.

Harry miro al mayor con incredulidad –¿De que estas hablando Sev?

Severus camino con cautela, sabía lo que vendría a continuación y no le gustaba que le hicieran escenitas, solo esperaba que el Gryffindor lo pudiera entender.

Snape suspiro cansinamente y procedió a explicarse –Potter estamos en el colegio, usted es un estudiante y yo su profesor, cualquier tipo de interacción intima entre nosotros está prohibida –Espero unos segundos para ver la reacción del leoncito.

Harry estaba simplemente petrificado en su lugar, al parecer aun procesaba la noticia –¿Estas bromeando? Si hace una semana tú y yo hacíamos de todo en la cama –Dijo sin poder evitar sonrojarse, Snape no sabía si el sonrojo se debía a la furia o el simple hecho de recordar lo acontecido en aquella cama.

Snape se masajeo el puente de la nariz –Hogwarts tiene un hechizo de protección hacia los estudiantes, cualquier interacción de tipo sexual entre un profesor y un estudiante así sea consensual está prohibido. Si nos besáramos en este momento yo saldría expulsado del colegio y pararía directamente en Azkaban sin más averiguaciones –Harry parecía querer decir algo pero de inmediato el profesor hablo –Mientras el profesor tenga deseos de tocar al estudiante, no importa si el estudiante es el acosador.

Harry ladeo la cabeza –Estas diciendo que en el colegio solo podemos ser profesor y estudiante? –Aun no podía comprender del todo.

Snape asintió –Potter su examen de reposición será en un mes, tiene mucho que estudiar, créame que ni siquiera se acordara de visitar a este viejo profesor.

Harry abrió los ojos como si la verdad se le revelara, no estaba enojado, estaba furico, siendo Snape debió prever algo como esto –¡Si serás cabrón! –Harry en verdad estaba cabreado –Esta fue tu intención desde un principio ¿Cierto? –Dijo rencoroso.

Snape elevo una ceja –¿Intención?

Harry trato de controlarse lo más que podía –Tanta insistencia para que regresara al colegio a pesar que el ministerio dijo que no había necesidad y que podía entrar a la academia de aurores con solo pedirlo –Gruño –Eres un maldito cobarde, solo debiste decirme que ya no querías nada –Harry apago un poco la voz, trato de recobrar sus fuerzas y continuo –Te hubiese maldecido y todo, me hubiese ido lejos de ti y ahora –La voz del chico comenzaba a quebrarse –No puedo eludir mis responsabilidades para el colegio, rechace la oferta del ministerio, no tengo más remedio que graduarme –Los ojos verdes brillaron por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir

Snape ya esperaba una reacción como esa, tontos emocionales Gryffindors –Escucha Potter, eres un poderoso mago, es importante que concluyas con tus estudios y…

Snape fue interrumpido –¡Y una mierda! –Harry ya no quiso escuchar más, salió del lugar no quería que el Slytherin se regocijara con sus lágrimas.

Snape se quedó mudo por unos segundos, bufo molesto –Tal vez debía dejarlo digerir la noticia y después hablar con él con más calma, solo esperaba que su orgullo fuera más fuerte que su cabezonería y no terminara reprobando los exámenes.

 **O-o**

El día de los exámenes había llegado, Harry estaba un poco nervioso, agradecía al sin fin de cosas que tenía que leer, de otra forma se hubiese sumido en una inmensa depresión.

Respiro profundo, tratando de calmar sus nervios, debía admitir que aún tenía la esperanza de que Severus llegara y le dijera que todo había sido un error una broma, dejo escapar el aire, también sabía que el mayor era don perfecto, no se equivocaba y no era un sujeto que le gustase gastarle bromas como los gemelos Weasley, un pergamino se apareció frente a él sacándolo de sus pensamientos, miro a su amiga Hermione a un lado y a su amigo Ron del otro lado, sus buenos amigos en las buenas y en las malas.

Se dio unos golpecitos en la cara, debía concentrarse.

El tiempo paso más rápido de lo que el Gryffindor esperaba, ya casi se terminaba el tiempo y aún quedaban unas cuantas preguntas que contestar, escribió hasta quedar la última pregunta, ya solo quedaban Ron y él ¿Eso era alentador?

La profesora Sprout se puso de pie y sonriendo hablo –Chicos solo les quedan quince minutos, yo debo retirarme, los dejare al cuidado del profesor Snape.

La pluma de Harry se rompió en ese momento ¿Snape? Mas de un mes eludiendo al oscuro profesor ¿Para encontrárselo ahora? Se había escapado de las clases de su ex amante, siendo el héroe del mundo mágico y por un pedido muy especial a la directora, Harry había conseguido aprobar defensas contra las artes oscuras y no tenía la necesidad de presentarse a clases y mucho menos ver al bastando grasiento.

Harry miro su examen, afortunadamente se rompió al poner el punto final de su respuesta a la última pregunta, debía apresurarse a entregarlo, no quería toparse con Snape ni por error. Por Merlín! Mas de un puto mes sin verlo no sabía si podría soportar tenerlo enfrente en esos momentos, se puso de pie y sin mirar a Ron dio el primer paso, para su desgracia no fue lo suficientemente rápido, Snape ya estaba entrando al aula, intento avanzar tanto como sus temblorosas piernas le permitían, en verdad que estaba nervioso, las manos comenzaron a sudarle, dejo su examen en el escritorio, la profesora acababa de cerrar la puerta al salir, el sonido de la puerta le indicaba el camino, a ese lugar debía dirigirse, importándole poco sus cosas en el escritorio, su intención era la de retirarse, no iba a regresar estando tan cercas de la salida, siguió avanzando tratando de parecer normal.

–Potter –Escucho la varonil voz del pocionista.

Harry casi brinca en su lugar, se detuvo por un instante, no debía perder su objetivo, llegar a la salida y abandonar el aula, trago duro y continúo caminando, no se iba a quedar a averiguar lo que el maldito tenía para decir ¿No se conformaba con romperle el corazón?

El Slytherin suspiro –¿Harry Podemos hablar?

El de ojos verde se detuvo al tocar la perilla de la puerta –No, no podemos –Tomo todo el valor Gryffindor que tenía para desafiar a su profesor, sintió alivio al ver que su voz no le había traicionado, abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo del lugar.

Snape tuvo la intención de seguirlo, pero recordó que aún había un estudiante en el aula, no podía simplemente olvidarse de sus obligaciones –Weasley deje de pajarear y termine su examen –Snape se acercó al escritorio que antes ocupaba el joven de cabello azabache, había olvidado su mochila, sonrió melancólico.

Ron se puso de pie –Profesor, yo puedo llevarme las cosas de Harry –Entrego el examen y cogió tanto sus cosas como las de Harry –¿Weasley Puedo hablar con usted un momento?

El pelirrojo se paralizo por unos instantes, trago duro y tomo valor –Profesor Snape, entenderá que Harry es mi amigo y yo simplemente estoy de su parte, Harry era muy feliz a su lado, por eso aceptaba su relación, pero si usted ya no quiere estar con él le pido que lo deje en paz o se las verá conmigo, Harry no está solo –El rostro de Weasley se puso rojo, pensó un poco lo que diría antes de terminar con su dialogo –Esto no afectara mis notas ¿Verdad?

Snape bufo –No Weasley si usted reprueba créame que será por mérito propio –Snape espero unos segundos para ver si el pelirrojo aún tenía algo que decir. Suspiro –En verdad que quiero arreglar esto, pero simplemente Harry no me lo permite ¿Podría pedirle que hable con migo? Si después de esto desean maldecirme entre los dos yo no los detendré.

Ron elevo una ceja –La verdad es que no sé lo que paso entre ustedes, puedo intentar pedirle que hable con usted, pero no prometo nada, Harry simplemente evita hablar del tema.

Snape se masajeo el puente de la nariz –Un intento es todo lo que pido.

El Gryffindor asintió y se despidió.

 **O-o**

Ron entro en la sala común de Gryffindor, Harry se encontraba sumergido en un libro, el pelirrojo frunció el ceño, era un libro de primero, estaba claro que su amigo solo se estaba haciendo el tonto –Solo quiere hablar contigo, si no te agrada lo que te diga seremos libres los dos de maldecirlo.

Harry se asomó para ver a su compañero –¿Dime Ron como te fue en el examen? ¿Crees que aprobaras?

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño –Basta de esto Harry, habla con el de una maldita vez y si el bastardo grasiento te hace llorar de nuevo yo seré suficiente para maldecir al cabron –Weasley en verdad se notaba enojado.

Harry solo se quedo asombrado, boqueo un par de veces y después bajo la cabeza –No puedo, la verdad es que no se como pude salir del aula hace unos momentos.

El chico pecoso solo podía ver a un joven derrotado –¿Lo amas?

Harry volteo de inmediato a ver a su amigo –Lo hago, por eso es tan difícil, me duele verlo ¿Entiendes?

El de ojos azules negó con la cabeza –Voy a decir esto, pero te juro por Merlín que si alguien se entera yo lo negare –Ron tomo un poco de aire –Te comportas con un niño, necesitas hablar con Snape y terminar con esto ¿Lo amas? Toma este último rayo de esperanza y lucha por ello.

Harry parpadeo por unos segundos. Era cierto que en aquella ocasión no dejo que el pocionista hablara, debía apostar todo o nada, lo peor que podía pasar era perder a Snape y eso ya lo tenía en ese momento.

El de ojos verde se puso de pie, se fue a la habitación a buscar el mapa de los merodeadores busco al oscuro profesor, se aliso la túnica, intento peinarse sin mucho éxito y salió en busca del amor.

Continuara…

* * *

Que mejor que ir tras el amor en estas fechas! Claro que en mi fic no es 14 de febrero, pero quien se fija, lo importante es seguir al amor todos los días ¿Qué no?

Feliz día del amor y la amistad! No quise pasar desapercibida la fecha. Espero que les guste este fic, termina en el próximo capitulo y prometo que será suculento.

Gracias por leer!


	2. Capitulo 2

**ADVERTENCIA: CONTENIDO N-17 DISFRUTEN!**

 **TRES MESES**

Segundo capitulo

 _Made in Yatta´s Brain_

 **oOoOoOoOo**

El de ojos verdes se puso de pie, ya lo había decidido, se fue a su habitación para buscar el mapa de los merodeadores, de inmediato lo abrió y busco al oscuro profesor, se aliso la túnica, intento peinarse sin mucho éxito y salió en busca del amor.

Ya en territorio Slytherin Harry se sentía un poco nervioso, su caminar se había alentado, en realidad no estaba seguro de que decirle a Snape.

El chico que vivio se ocultó en una columna de piedra, desde ese lugar podía ver la puerta de entrada a las habitaciones del pocionista, trago saliva, tenía que coger su valor Gryffindor entrar por esa puerta y ¡Decirle unas cuantas cosas!

Con decisión se colocó enfrente de esa puerta y comenzó a aporrearla, no tardo mucho para que el pocionista abriera la puerta, Harry sin esperar invitación entro empujando a Snape, lo cogió del cuello y le planto un beso –Eso es todo lo que quería decir –Dijo desafiante.

El pocionista solo lo miro serio, algo no se sentía bien, Harry se tapó la boca ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Miro preocupado al pocionista y este solo le regreso una risa burlona.

¡Un momento! ¿Por qué Snape no había sido enviado a Azkaban?

El pocionista alejo al menor –¿Creíste mi cuento sobre la protección del colegio? Eso solo demuestra que eres un tonto Gryffindor sentimental, te mande el mensaje con Weasley solo para tratar algunos asuntos de bienes, quiero de regreso ciertas cosas que tienes en tu poder y que yo te proporcione…

Harry agito su cabeza y miro de nuevo la puerta Severus no sería capaz de mentirle con algo tan serio y sobre todo las cosas que había obtenido de él no le serian de utilidad o ¿Sí? Harry se agarró del dije que tenía escondido debajo de su uniforme, Snape se lo había dado en un cumpleaños y definitivamente no se lo regresaría aunque se lo pidiese.

Con más decisión se acercó a la puerta y toco no tardó en aparecer de pie Severus –Veo que Weasley le dio mi mensaje –El pocionista le hizo una seña para que pasase, cerró la puerta y lo encaro.

Harry lo miro fijamente –No se de que quieres hablar, dejaste muy en claro que no querías nada con un estudiante –El menor se cruzó de brazos.

Entonces Snape se puso de rodillas –Harry perdóname por favor, te juro que todo tiene una explicación, vuelve a mis brazos.

Harry elevo una ceja –¿Qué hay de ir a Azkaban?

Snape se acercó al de ojos verdes lo suficiente para tocar su pantalón –Ya lo resolví, solo tienes que volver, no puedo vivir sin ti…

Harry se tapó la cara, no en definitiva ese no era Snape, el no suplicaría y mucho menos se arrodillaría.

Harry suspiro supuso que mientras estuviese oculto en ese lugar no sabría lo que en verdad Severus quería decirle.

Estaba decidido a avanzar cuando sintió una mano en su hombro –Señor Potter, el señor Weasley debió darle mi mensaje ya que está aquí ¿Podríamos hablar en mis habitaciones?

El menor solo asintió y se dejó guiar por el pocionista, se sentía aturdido, la voz del pocionista era tan sensual como la recordaba y al mismo tiempo intimidante, trago duro y entro al fin por la bendita puerta.

Harry se sentía incómodo, el silencio no era buena señal –Dijo que quería hablar, entonces hágalo, aún tengo cosas que hacer –Pudo decir aquello sin que la voz le temblara.

Severus bufo, había estado observando al joven, necesitaba explicarle algunas cosas y necesitaba hacerlo sin que este se fugara. El mayor saco su varita y apunto a la puerta un rayo azul se estrelló contra esta y desapareció –Solo es una precaución, necesito que escuche todo y después decida si aún quiere marcharse –Snape espero a ver una reacción del menor, miro esos ojos verdes y después hubo un asentimiento por parte del Gryffindor.

Severus camino a su pequeña salita, estarían mas cómodos en ese lugar –¿Té? –Dijo el pocionista por cortesía.

Harry frunció el ceño –¡Solo hable maldición! –El chico se dejó caer en uno de los sillones.

Snape decidió no tomar asiento y comenzó a hablar –Como recordara en el colegio nuestra relación solo puede ser de estudiante y profesor –El pocionista hizo una pausa al escuchar el bufido del otro –Como también le dije sus deberes escolares le quitarían demasiado tiempo, esto solo duraría tres meses –Snape intento mirar al joven a los ojos, pero claro el mocoso solo miraba el suelo –Tres meses, se graduaría y entonces –El pocionista apretó sus manos, no parecía tener la atención del joven aun, se acercó a Potter con rapidez se arrodillo hasta quedar a la altura del joven y puso su mano en el regazo de este, al sentir la mano de su ex amante Harry volteo de inmediato.

¿No estaba imaginando verdad? ¡Snape no se arrodillaba! Si, de nuevo estaba imaginando la situación, cerro sus ojos esperando a calmarse un poco, al abrirlos estaría de nuevo escondido en aquella columna de piedra esperando tomar valor para poder hablar con el pocionista.

–Harry, solo eran tres meses lo que teníamos que esperar y entonces –El mayor dejo que sus acciones hablaran por él.

Una caja con un anillo estaba delante de Harry. Los planes de Severus eran proponerle matrimonio a Harry justo en su graduación, pero si el chico se ponía de ese modo, no le había dejado más remedio que hacerlo, no deseaba perder a su mocoso, no por un mal entendido y si adelantar los planes le daba más seguridad a su leoncito estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Los ojos verdes miraron los oscuros en busca de una respuesta o más bien una confirmación ¿Era lo que creía?

Snape continuo –Quería decir con orgullo que mi esposo se graduó de Hogwarts y que eligió una carrera no por las presiones sociales si no por que en verdad quería hacer aquello y después quizás agrandar nuestra familia, se lo mucho que deseas tener una y…

Harry se abrazó al pocionista –Si quiero, quiero una familia y quiero que sea contigo –El de ojos verdes se separó lo suficiente, se acercó en busca de los labios del pocionista, pero solo encontró la mano de este evitando el contacto.

El mayor volteo la cabeza –El estar prometidos no evitara que vaya a Azkaban –Gruño.

Harry se sonrojo, estaba tan emocionado que lo había olvidado –Supongo que tendré que conformarme con esta promesa –El Gryffindor estiro su mano, Severus sonrió, tomo el anillo y lo coloco en el dedo de su amado.

–¿Quien dijo que tenías que conformarte? –El pocionista sonrió con picardía.

Harry lo miro extrañado –Bueno lo normal es sellar el compromiso con un beso, pero no quiero tener que hacer visitas conyugales a Azkaban (¿Eso existía?). Solo tengo que esperar 2 meses más y los exámenes me tendrán entretenido así que pasara rápido, una vez me gradué prepárate por que te juro Severus Snape que no saldremos de esa cama hasta que esté satisfecho.

Snape se puso de pie –¿Entonces no quieres hacerlo ahora? ¿Prefieres esperar 2 meses? –Dijo divertido el pocionista.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, debía haber alguna trampa –¿Pero tu dijiste que Azkaban?

Severus sonrió –Esto solo funciona si es en el colegio, si lo hacemos fuera no habrá problema y mi chimenea nos puede llevar a mi casa, nuestra futura casa –Corrigió al final.

El menor brinco en su asiento –¿A que esperamos? –Tomo del brazo al mayor y lo llevo a la chimenea.

Snape sin pensarlo dos veces e importándole poco todo el trabajo que tenía pendiente los llevo a ambos a su casa, no era una mansión como la de los Malfoy, pero era lo suficientemente grande para una pequeña familia, la decoración era un poco Slytherin, pero de eso ya se encargarían ambos cuando fueran esposos.

En cuanto salieron de las flamas verdes el pocionista lo abrazo y comenzó a besarlo –Cuanto extrañaba esto –Dijo el mayor entre besos, se separó para mirar los hermosos ojos verdes de su amante –Esta será tu futura casa, déjame mostrarte la que será nuestra habitación –El pocionista no tenía intenciones de mostrar la casa, ya habría tiempo para eso.

Harry lo detuvo –Quiero hacerlo aquí –Dijo un poco avergonzado.

A Snape realmente no le importaba el lugar solo deseaba tener ese cuerpo y hacerlo suyo, pero sabía que en una cama sería más cómodo para ambos –La habitación esta cercas y…

Harry negó –Quiero que usemos esa habitación cuando sea nuestra –Harry miro al pocionista a los ojos –Podemos usar el escritorio, la cocina, la sala, el baño cualquier otra habitación en estos dos meses ¿Cumplirías mi capricho?

Snape frunció el ceño, Gryffindors sentimentales, no quería discutir después de haberse reconciliado, no después de un mes de abstinencia ¡Un maldito mes!

Tomo a Harry de la cintura y lo subió a su escritorio, no recordaba que hubiese algo importante en el y lo que fuese que se rompiese al caer era reemplazable o podía repararse con magia.

Comenzó a besarle mientras le acariciaba, el mayor deslizo sus manos por los redondeados glúteos, tratando de meter una de sus manos por debajo de la ropa, sabía que Harry usaba siempre ropa holgada, pero el espacio no era suficiente para llegar a su objetivo, de inmediato busco desabrochar el pantalón del joven, simplemente lo quitaría del camino, de un rápido movimiento lo deslizo fuera junto con la ropa interior del joven, acaricio esas desnudas y suaves piernas, también las extrañaba tanto, había un lugar que extrañaba todavía más, deslizo su mano para tocar la entrada del menor, un mes de abstinencia, debía estar muy apretado, tendría que ser paciente y prepararlo para no lastimarlo, eso si quería otra ronda después de esta, su dedo entro sin ningún problema, miro a Harry extrañado ¿El chico había estado con alguien más?

Harry lo miro avergonzado –Bien lo admito, me masturbaba –Volteo la mirada –No importa lo que tu sientas yo aún te seguiré amando y deseando, por Merlín no sé como pude salir del salón de clases después del examen, tuve que ir directo al baño y masturbarme ¿Tienes una idea de lo endemoniadamente sexy que es tu voz? –Harry lo abrazo y comenzó a besarlo –Lo quiero, te quiero dentro –El Gryffindor envolvió el cuerpo de Snape con sus piernas acercándolo, hizo a un lado la túnica y comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón, libero el erecto objetivo y lo posiciono exactamente donde quería enterrándose él mismo en esa dureza, un quejido escapo de su boca, podía sentir al pocionista entrando lenta y placenteramente aguanto la respiración por unos segundos mientras entraba más apretó sus piernas alrededor del cuerpo de Severus mientras se sostenía con sus manos en el escritorio y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás sintiendo todo el placer.

Snape aún estaba procesando la información, ese pequeño mocoso ¿Era ese el motivo de evitarlo? Sintió al joven mover sus caderas, el sonido de la humedad de Harry, en verdad estaba excitado y eso era por él, Severus Snape era y sería el único dueño de ese hermoso cuerpo, tenía que atenderlo como se merecía.

Se enterró un poco más, sujeto las caderas del joven y acerco sus labios al expuesto cuello y comenzó a lamerlo y dar pequeños besos mientras instaba al chico a mover las caderas, dio un fuerte mordisco –Solo mío –No que pensara que Harry le mentía, pero sentía esa necesidad de decirle a todo aquel que osara mirar a su amante que ya tenía dueño.

Harry sonrió mientras gemía –Tuyo, si, ah… –El menor se mordió el labio inferior mientras aumentaban las embestidas se aferró al cuello de Snape abrazándose con fuerza mientras sentía las fuertes estocadas gimiendo y jadeando en la oreja de su amante –Sev, te amo – El menor apretó con fuerzas sus ojos cerrados, estaba cercas de terminar –Sev –Fue lo último que dijo antes de gritar en el éxtasis de un anhelado orgasmo junto a su amado, podía sentir como la semilla de Severus lo llenaba y sus respiraciones agitadas poco a poco comenzaban a normalizarse, se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos –Creo que nos olvidamos de los condones, tendré que usar tu bañera –Dijo Harry jocoso.

Snape sonrió lujurioso –Mi culpa, tendré que hacerme responsable y ayudar a limpiarte muy a fondo –El pocionista aún no sacaba su miembro de Harry y ya sentía que volvía a endurecer de nuevo.

Salió de Harry antes de que pensara en tomarlo allí mismo de nuevo y corrió al baño con el menor.

 **O-o**

Harry trato de no hacer ruido cuando volvió de su reconciliación con Severus, sentía un poco de dolor en su trasero, pero no le importaba, sabía que vendría después de todo habían repetido en el baño y a regañadientes habían decidido parar ambos tenían otras cosas que hacer y no era como si fuese a ser la última vez. El Gryffindor aprovecho que estaba en las habitaciones de Snape para hacer algunos deberes y preguntar sus dudas en algunas tareas. Era tarde cuando regreso a su sala común.

Ron se sentó en la cama adormilado –¿Y bien? –Dijo mientras se tallaba los ojos.

Harry lo miro desconcertado, pero de inmediato se recompuso –Vuelve a dormir, mañana te lo explico –Dijo Harry mientras se quitaba el calzado.

Ron sonrió –Veo que te fue bien –Apunto el pelirrojo a su cuello.

Harry ladeo la cabeza, estaba oscuro ¿Cómo podía saber algo?

Se acercó un espejo, quizás se veía recién cogido y allí estaba, la mordida que le había dado Snape destacaba en su cuello como si fuese un letrero de luz de neón verde. El chico de oro bufo, el muy imbécil marcándolo como si el anillo no fuese suficiente, sonrió ya quería ver las caras de sus amigos cuando les mostrara el anillo.

Los dos meses no habían sido tan nefastos, entre exámenes, deberes y escapadas del colegio, claro autorizadas por uno de sus profesores ¡Y que escapadas!

Al término de la ceremonia de graduación Harry invito a sus amigos a una cena, fue en ese lugar que anuncio lo que la mayoría ya sabía.

Harry se puso de pie a la mitad de la comida –Quiero compartirles mi felicidad, no solo me he graduado del colegio de Hogwarts, también me he comprometido –Señalo el anillo en su dedo sonriendo, tomo la mano de su prometido y lo animo a ponerse de pie.

Severus con un poco de molestia en el rostro se puso de pie, simplemente no le gustaban este tipo de cosas y esperaba que su boda no fuese un circo por eso había ideado un plan –Queremos que sean partícipes de nuestra unión, así que todos están invitados a nuestra boda la cual se celebrara en dos días –Fue todo lo que dijo, Severus se sentó como si el anuncio fuese algo trivial.

Harry con una sonrisa asentía, todos se quedaron callados en ese momento.

Fue entonces que el chico dorado comprendió las palabras de Severus

¡Dos días!

 _Continuara…_

* * *

La verdad que quería terminar aquí y realmente se puede decir que termina aquí, pero quiero boda jeje… Y por supuesto la estrenada de la recamara nupcial jiji…

Gracias por leer!


	3. capitulo 3

**TRES MESES**

Capítulo tres

 _Made in Yatta´s Brain_

oOoOoOoOo

Severus Snape llamo la atención de todas las personas reunidas. Harry estaba ansioso por ver las reacciones de todos al anunciar el compromiso, no había una fecha establecida, pero sin duda ya podían comenzar a vivir una vida en pareja.

–Queremos que sean partícipes de nuestra unión, así que todos están invitados a nuestra boda la cual se celebrara en dos días.

El de ojos verdes estaba tan feliz, cuando Severus había dicho nuestra unión había sonado tan maravilloso, ni que decir de la palabra boda, había tanto que planear, aunque él deseaba algo sencillo y muy íntimo. Harry con una sonrisa asentía, todos se quedaron callados en ese momento y miraron a Potter, pensaban que habían escuchado mal, pero al ver la aceptación del Gryffindor.

Harry salió de su ensoñación por unos breves segundos, todo se había quedado en calma y podía sentir la mirada de todos, fue entonces que proceso esas últimas palabras.

¡Dos días!

La matriarca Weasley fue la primera en ponerse de pie –¡Imposible! La boda de mi Harry no puede ser algo improvisado, podrían al menos pensar en una fecha un poco más lejana, no lo sé ¿un mes al menos? –Suplico la pelirroja mayor esperando al menos que Harry recapacitara.

El de ojos verde miro a Severus –Severus la señora Weasley tiene razón, falta ver el lugar, la mantelería, invitaciones, trajes, no puedes hacer todo en 2 días.

Severus sonrió –Eso ya lo sé, eh planeado esto desde hace mucho tiempo, tengo el lugar perfecto, la comida y el pastel perfecto, no necesitamos invitaciones, no necesitamos más invitados que los aquí presentes, aun así es nuestra boda, si deseas invitar a alguien más puedes mandar una lechuza esta noche.

Harry se puso de pie –¡Pero yo quería elegir las cosas contigo!

Severus sabía que su pareja reaccionaria así –Harry lo único que a mí me interesa es que nos unamos, no quiero esperar más tiempo, si por mi fuera esta seria nuestra boda y no una cena de amigos –El pocionista espero unos segundos para ver la respuesta de su amante, no quería volver a pasar por lo anterior solo por un malentendido.

Harry se abrazó a Severus –Aun así debiste dejarme hacer algo.

El oscuro profesor supuso que siendo un Gryffindor Harry querría ayudar, así que había optado por dejarle las cosas sentimentales.

Severus lo tomo de las manos y le miro a los ojos –Faltan los padrinos, nuestros atuendos y los anillos, tenemos estos dos días para ello.

Los ojos del menor brillaron volteo a donde se encontraba su mejor amigo –¿Ron serías mi padrino?

El aludido estaba en medio de su bebida, se atraganto y tratando de recomponerse solo asentía con la cabeza, respiro profundo antes de hablar –¡Sera un honor! –Dijo emocionado, para después ponerse pálido –Esta noche iremos, saldremos para darte tu despedida de soltero, de inmediato busco la aprobación de los varones presentes, Los gemelos se pusieron de pie –¡Despedida!

Snape gruño –Nada de despedida, Harry se ira conmigo después de la cena –Dijo rotundo.

La señora Weasley frunció el ceño –¡Por supuesto que no Severus! No pueden estar solos en la misma casa, aún no están casados, Harry se quedara en la madriguera y de eso no hay replica.

Snape miro a la mujer desafiante, en verdad que no sabía por que se molestaba en intentar intimidar a la mujer, después de la declaración de la líder Weasley sabía que Harry estaría fuera de sus manos por los próximos 2 días, menos mal que no había dicho una semana.

La cena había concluido y todos se estaban retirando, los amigos de Harry se estaban juntando en la salida, se les notaban emocionados. Harry le dio un rápido beso a Severus para despedirse, pero el joven no dio más de dos pasos cuando el pocionista lo estaba deteniendo –Tranquilo Sev –Dijo bajito el menor –Solo tengo ojos para ti, beberemos un poco y nos iremos a dormir, tú también sal con tus amigos.

Snape gruño, solo Malfoy era el único amigo aceptable y dudaba que deseara hacer algo como una despedida de soltero.

Los amigos de Harry no tardaron en arrastrar al joven sin previo aviso. El pocionista solo miraba como esos malditos llevaban a su Harry a pervertir, más le valía al mocoso comportarse y no mirar a nadie más. Con estos pensamientos en la cabeza decidió que lo mejor sería visitar a Malfoy, de todos modos debía ir y hacer la invitación formal, además sabía que si se iba a su solitario hogar solo pensaría en las tonterías que sabía Harry no haría.

O-o

Severus no tardó mucho en estar con Lucius. Narcisa y Draco estaban presentes, no sabía si era una muy buena idea soltar la bomba, pero no contaba con mucho tiempo, lo mejor era decirlo y ya.

El pocionista carraspeo –Mi visita aquí tiene un propósito en específico –Dijo sin saber muy bien como comenzar.

Draco sonrió –¿Y cuando será la boda? –Miro burlón el rubio menor a su padrino.

Por Morgana, agradecía esos años de espía que le permitían en ese momento parecer imperturbable –En dos días –Dijo simplemente ¿Acaso era tan obvio, que hasta Draco había indagado en el propósito de su visita?

Lucius frunció el ceño, pero fue su mujer quien le quito las palabras de la boca –¿No te parece que eso es demasiado apresurado?

Severus elevo una ceja –¿Me voy a casar con Potter a nadie aquí le molesta?

Narcisa sonrió –Querido, nos emociona saber que al fin encontraste a alguien, sinceramente estaba perdiendo la esperanza, no nos molesta el chico, solo sus amistades –Dijo con sinceridad la mujer.

Severus volteo a ver a los varones y estos asintieron –Él nos libró del señor oscuro, no tenemos nada que reprocharle.

Draco se puso de pie molesto –¿Por qué esperaste tanto para hacer la invitación? En dos días no estaré preparado.

El pocionista elevo una ceja –Sera algo sencillo, no quiero a los orgullosos Malfoy sangre pura en mi boda, quiero a mis amigos –Draco iba a objetar –Sencillo o te siento junto a Ron Weasley.

Draco hizo cara de puchero y de sentó mientras cruzaba los brazos.

El jefe de la familia se puso de pie –Entonces considero que deberías tener tu despedida de soltero o lo que sea que eso signifique para dos hombres de nuestra edad.

Narcisa se puso de pie entusiasmada –No tengo ropa sencilla, necesito planear las compras, Draco necesitare de tu ayuda –Dijo la mujer.

Draco entrecerró los ojos –Yo quiero ir a la despedida de soltero –Dijo sin más.

Narcisa lo miro retadora –Ya escuchaste a Severus, si no me ayudas dejare que te sienten junto a un Weasley.

El menor no necesito de más, de inmediato se fue con su madre, dejando a los mayores solos.

Severus suspiro –Supongo que unos tragos no me vendrían mal.

El rubio asintió –Conozco el lugar perfecto –Se acercó a una cajón y saco un objeto –Sujétate de mí –Severus puso su mano en el hombro del rubio y sintió el jalón.

Aparecieron en un callejón, al parecer estaban en una zona muggle, Lucius comenzó a caminar hasta que entraron en un bar muggle, Severus no entendía muy bien, se sentaron en una solitaria mesa al fondo.

Una joven se acercó –Buenas noches ¿Lo de siempre señor? –Dijo refiriéndose al rubio, este asintió –Lo mismo para mi acompañante.

Severus se acercó al rubio –Este es un bar muggle y por lo visto eres un cliente frecuente ¿Cómo es que tú? –Hizo la pregunta a medias.

Lucius hizo una mueca –Este es un bar de magos en un área muggle, la entrada tiene un filtro, los muggles solo ven un terreno baldío, por eso no hubo necesidad de cambiar nuestras ropas.

Severus se dio cuenta de eso en ese momento, la camarera no los había mirado extrañada ni preguntado nada sobre su aspecto.

Lucius lo miro detenidamente –Estas muy distraído ¿Debo suponer que tu adorada pareja está en su propia despedida de soltero?

El pocionista asintió –No puedo decir que esto no me perturbe aunque lo he esperado con ansias, al fin ya estamos fuera del colegio y esta noche se suponía debía estar con Harry pero esos malditos me lo arrebataron y no solo eso, esa endemoniada mujer pelirroja no me permitirá tenerlo hasta que la boda haya concluido.

La mesera llego con un par de vasos de wiski, Severus no tardo en tomarlo y darle un buen sorbo a su trago. Lucius ya estaba maquinando algo en su mente, esa despedida de soltero podría salir más divertida de lo esperado –Vamos Severus fuiste un doble espía, engañaste al mismísimo señor oscuro y ¿Me dices que no tienes el valor para espiar a esos mocosos y cerciorarte que tu pequeño leoncito solo tiene ojos para ti? –Dijo venenoso el rubio.

Snape tomo el trago y lo termino –Bien, pero si nos descubren esto fue tu idea y yo acudí por que me chantajeaste –Si Harry lo descubría no sabía como este podría reaccionar necesitaba una excusa lo suficientemente buena como para que el chico no suspendiera la boda.

Lucius estaba más que feliz, nunca imagino manipulando a Severus Snape, era sencillo cuando se trataba de su debilidad Potteriana.

O-o

Harry se encontraba con sus amigos en un bar gay tenían la mesa llena de bebidas mientras reían.

Harry solo quería que todo terminara rápido, estaba en ese lugar solo por compromiso y se sentía incómodo entre tanto chico semidesnudo –¿En verdad no les molesta estar aquí? –Pregunto Harry mientras tomaba un poco de su bebida.

Uno de los gemelos se puso de pie –Harry vas a casarte con un hombre, está claro que no te íbamos a llevar a un lugar de chicas, además este lugar no esta tan mal mira –Apunto a la barra –También hay mujeres aquí, no es tan terrible.

Harry suspiro –No quería romper sus ilusiones diciéndoles que esas chicas en realidad tenían pene.

Ron se acerco a su oído –Sabemos que solo has experimentado con Snape, pero queremos que veas que hay más –Harry se sonrojo y volteo la cara –No sé de que me hablas –Dijo un poco nervioso mientras tomaba un poco más de su bebida.

Ron se tambaleo un poco al ponerse de pie –Es tu derecho, es tu despedida, es justo que tengas un hombre –Dijo casi gritando.

Neville se apresuró a sentarlo, evidentemente Ron ya estaba ebrio, Longbottom quiso explicar un poco –Lo que Ron quiere decir es que te contratamos un privado, incluso elegimos uno que se pareciera al profesor Snape.

Harry negó con la cabeza –Eso no es necesario, en verdad es divertido solo estar aquí con ustedes.

Seamus se puso de pie también –Nada de eso, desde el momento que Snape te dejo venir te dio permiso para esto –El joven levanto a Harry para animarlo a ir al reservado.

Todos los demás se animaron y comenzaron a empujar a Harry, el de ojos verde aún se resistía, fue entonces que se quedó de piedra.

Un sujeto joven con músculos bien definidos y bronceados, con un aspecto muy parecido al de Severus estaba enfrente de él, de manera encantadora ofreció su mano con una sonrisa tan seductora, Harry solo boqueaba, Ron le insto a tomar la mano del chico que le daría el servicio del reservado.

Lucius y Severus llegaron en ese momento, diviso a su amante no muy lejos rodeado por sus amigotes, lo estaban empujando mientras reían, el azabache se veía un poco avergonzado, entonces la expresión de este cambio, fue cuando lo noto, Harry su Harry iba con cara de bobo de la mano de un sujeto medio desnudo.

Continuara…

* * *

Oh si, se suponía acabaría aquí, pero esta idea me vino a la mente y no la pude soltar, lo siento me encanta poner de celos a un sujeto tan serio como Sev ji, ji, ji…

El final si será en el siguiente capítulo lo prometo, no prometo que sea rápido, pero veré que se puede hacer, se aproximan tiempos difíciles de dobles turnos en mi trabajo U.U acabo de salir de uno (doble turno), pero bueno. Solo Severus quiere agregar:

Feliz día del mocoso! (En México se celebra el día del niño el 30 de abril)


	4. capitulo 4

**TRES MESES**

Capítulo cuatro

 _Made in Yatta´s Brain_

oOoOoOoOo

Severus Snape se había dejado llevar por las influencias de Malfoy y la verdad es que en verdad quería saber a que lugar de mala muerte había llevado el Weslete ese a su Harry.

En todo caso imaginaba que su gran capacidad mental le haría llevar a Harry a un lugar donde estaban solo mujeres desnudistas, si ese era el caso, sabía que no habría problemas, pero si algún otro de sus amigotes le había iluminado la cabeza y su Harry estaba rodeado de hombres hermosos, jóvenes y semidesnudos. Suspiro, él solo podía darle a su amante la parte del semidesnudo.

Lucius y Severus llegaron en ese momento, a Snape no le importo si el lugar era para heteros o gays solo le interesaba una cosa, diviso a su amante no muy lejos rodeado por sus amigotes, suspiro un poco aliviado, Harry al parecer no estaba con un desnudista, noto que todos estaban emocionados y no solo eso estaban empujando a su amante mientras reían, el azabache se veía un poco avergonzado, Severus sintió que el corazón se le detenía y después sintió la sangre hervir.

Harry su Harry iba con cara de bobo de la mano de un sujeto medio desnudo.

Lucius puso su mano en el hombro de este –Espera, no hagas un escándalo, eso será aún peor, debes mantener la calma y seguir observando, Potter no ha hecho nada malo –El rubio hizo una pausa dramática –Aun –Dijo en un tono más bajo y sonriendo con malicia, sabía que Severus le había escuchado.

Snape intento mantener la calma lo más que pudo, no pasaron ni 30 segundos cuando este empujaba al rubio fuera de su camino, no iba a permitir que ese lujurioso pervertido siquiera osara mirar al de ojos verde.

Lucius solo contemplaba su obra, esta iba a ser una verdadera prueba para ambos, si después de esto la boda continuaba en pie, el simplemente se resignaría y los dejaría estar juntos. Al parecer Snape no había entendido en lo que se había metido cuando decidió tener algo con Potter, la diferencia de edad era demasiada, los problemas que tendrían después llegarían a ser un golpe fuerte en su amigo y mientras Potter podía conseguir a cualquier mago Severus solo terminaría hundido en la miseria y la desesperanza, solo, completamente solo. Lucius intentaría evitarlo, si Potter le iba a ser infiel solo por que sus amigos le decían que estaba permitido no le iba a perdonar y sabía que Severus tampoco.

Harry entro en la habitación con el desnudista –Bien querido, deja que haga que tu despedida de soltero sea fabulosa –El joven se acercaba peligrosamente.

Acaricio el rostro de Harry –Eres el pasivo cierto –Harry enrojeció –¿Quieres llegar hasta el final? No me importaría, eres una pequeña cosa linda –Dijo para lanzarle un beso.

Harry negó con la cabeza y se separó –La verdad es que no quiero hacer nada –Harry ladeo la cabeza –Finjamos solamente.

El joven grito emocionado –Lo amas, en verdad lo amas, así me dan más ganas de hacer cositas contigo, escucha es tu despedida de soltero, esto está permitido, si no quieres llegar al final puedo hacer un buen trabajo con mi boca –Dijo lujurioso.

Harry negó con la cabeza –Yo solo le pertenezco a alguien y así seguirá.

El nudista se sentó en la cama –Ese chico es muy afortunado ¿Un beso al menos? –Si lograba besar al joven sabía que caería redondito.

Harry se cruzó de brazos –Ya lo dije, nada pasara –Dijo rotundo Harry.

El desnudista elevo los hombros –No es justo que tú seas fiel mientras él está disfrutando en la otra habitación.

Harry entrecerró los ojos –Eso es mentira, él no vendría a un lugar como este.

El chico negó con su dedo índice –Tu pareja es mayor y tiene el cabello negro y largo ¿cierto? Él tiene su despedida a un lado de esta habitación –Informo.

Harry no lo podía creer ¿En verdad era Severus? De pronto sintió la rabia de los celos bullir, se encamino a la otra habitación empujando a cuanta persona estaba en su camino, abrió de golpe la puerta ignorando el llamado de sus amigos.

¡Severus Snape!

El chico en verdad que estaba furioso se acercó a la cama donde dos sujetos la estaban pasando bien, hasta que noto que ninguno de ellos era su amado.

Harry sintió la cara arder ¿Qué estaba haciendo? –Discúlpenme, yo, creí, me equivoque.

El nudista de la habitación un rubio con un increíble cuerpo le sonrió –Vaya no solicitamos un trio, pero eres bienvenido.

Harry se cubrió el rostro sin saber que más hacer por la vergüenza –Lo siento sigan en… Lo suyo.

Potter salió y cerro con fuerza la puerta, respiro aliviado una vez fuera, todos sus amigos se arremolinaban a su alrededor preguntando lo que había pasado.

Harry bajo la cabeza –¿Podemos irnos ya? ¡Es imposible para mí!

Los gemelos lo abrazaron uno de cada lado, Ron se acercó preocupado, el había tenido la brillante idea, o al menos eso creía –No hay por que terminar la fiesta, solo bebamos ¿Esta bien?

El chico de oro solo asintió.

Lucius miraba un poco escondido, Severus se le acerco –¿Estas satisfecho? –Le dijo en tono serio.

Lucius suspiro –Ya no te diré que es una locura que te juntes con ese Gryffindor, pero si ese mocoso te hiere, seré el primero en lanzarle una imperdonable.

Severus sonrió –Me ama y lo amo, lo demás no importa.

Lucius se escandalizo –Salazar nos ampare y no permita que te vuelvas una cursi serpiente en manos de ese gatito.

Snape amplio su sonrisa –Soy feliz Lucius, no importa lo que digas no arruinaras esto.

El rubio comenzó a reír –Muy tarde ya te hemos perdido.

 **O-o**

Harry caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba tan nervioso, volvió a detenerse en el espejo, intento alisar un poco más su cabello sin mucho éxito.

Arthur Weasley entro en ese momento –¿Estás listo Harry?

Harry lo miro con pánico –¡No! Este maldito cabello no me hace caso y de pronto me he olvidado de lo que tengo que decir y ahora no estoy seguro de esta ropa y…

Arthur se acercó al chico para calmarlo, parecía estar a punto de llorar –Sabes Harry, cuando me iba a casar con Molly me paso algo similar, de pronto nada era suficiente, estaba muy intranquilo, entonces una vez que ella apareció con su hermoso vestido blando, cuando pensé que me uniría al amor de mi vida nada más importo, solo nosotros haciéndonos uno. –Arthur suspiro –Aún recuerdo nuestra boda como uno de los mejores días de mi vida –El mayor miro a los ojos al menor –No importa si olvidaste tus votos, simplemente di lo que sientes, tu lo amas y su unión es lo único que importa, sin importar los invitados, las ropas, la comida, las bebidas, todo será perfecto mientras estés con él.

Harry tomo aire intentando relajarse, el señor Weasley tenía razón –Gracias –Dijo simplemente.

El pelirrojo sonrió –Entonces vamos que el novio espera.

Harry salió de la habitación camino junto al señor Weasley se acercó al altar y entonces lo vio, Severus también parecía nervioso, entonces sus miradas se conectaron y de pronto todas sus preocupaciones se desvanecieron, el señor Weasley tenía razón, se uniría con el amor de su vida y eso era lo único que importaba.

Harry camino hasta donde estaba el pocionista, el señor Weasley lo llevaba con firmeza, hasta que lo acerco del brazo e hizo que sus manos se unieran, Harry no pudo evitar sonreír radiante al verlo a la cara, recordaba sus votos, Ron tenía los anillos y lo principal el novio a su lado para amarlo y respetarlo hasta el último aliento.

 **O-o**

Todo había sido maravilloso, la fiesta continuaba, pero ellos se habían escapado, Severus los apareció cercas de su nuevo hogar.

Harry estaba un poco indeciso, no sabía si Snape aceptaría, era una cursilería, pero deseaba hacerlo realidad, el asunto era si su pareja le cumpliría su capricho.

Severus veía de reojo a su pareja, Harry a veces era tan transparente, abrió la puerta, al parecer el leoncito no iba a hacer uso de su valor Gryffindor para hacer la petición.

El pocionista detuvo sus pasos –Como dijiste antes, vamos a hacer esto bien –Y sin mayores explicaciones Snape tomo en sus brazos al menor.

Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no lo podía creer, las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos sin poder evitar liberarlas, le sonrió a su esposo –¿Sabes lo feliz que me haces?

Severus sonrió perverso –Tanto como tú me harás una vez que lleguemos a nuestra habitación.

El pocionista no espero, debía de pasar de la cursilería a lo erótico o se volvería loco.

Deposito el cuerpo de su esposo en la suave cama, se fue al calzado del menor y lo retiro gentilmente, aún tenía un poco de autocontrol. Deslizo fuera los calcetines también y comenzó a masajear los pies de Harry –Espero que no estés muy cansado –Dijo con voz ronca.

Harry se relamió los labios –Ni un poco.

Snape tomo un poco de impulso y sin poder controlarse se subió encima de su amado, atrapo esos deliciosos labios, podía saborearlos con toda libertad succiono con tanta fuerza que estaba seguro dejo sin aliento al Gryffindor.

Harry jadeo intentando recuperar el aire con ese último beso –Te extrañe tanto.

Snape sonrió perverso –No mas que yo –Dijo con voz ronca. Estaba deseando esto desde el momento en que se había graduado el menor, frustrado por la matriarca Weasley tuvo que aguantar esos días, pero ahora nada le impedía tomar a su esposo.

Harry lo abrazo del cuello –Quiero que mi esposo me desnude y me bese y me abrace y –Se acercó al oído del pocionista –Te quiero todo –Dijo con voz sensual para después lamer la oreja del mayor.

Snape saco su varita –Llámame impaciente, pero sabiendo que habrá luna de miel no se por que se empeñan en poner tantos botones en estas ropas –De un solo movimiento desapareció las ropas del menor.

Harry elevo una ceja –¡Rápido! ¡Desvístete tu también! –Dijo excitado.

Snape no tardo en repetir la acción sobre sí mismo, la piel del chico le rozo la entrepierna, haciéndole sentir un pequeño tirón en su miembro, el simple deseo de poseer ese cuerpo le hacía ponerse aún más duro.

Snape cubrió con su cuerpo el del chico, podía sentir la suave piel, la calidez del joven envolviéndolo, deslizo sus manos por el pecho, pellizco uno de los pezones, la reacción del otro fue mucho mejor de lo que imagino.

Severus comenzó a recorrer más ese hermoso cuerpo había pasado los peores meses de su vida pensando en que había perdido a Harry para después entrar en la gloria y recuperarlo y cuando pensó que no habría mas problemas se lo arrebataban cuando mas lo deseaba y ahora, nada ni nadie le robaría su luna de miel, su primera vez en su nueva casa, en la alcoba que compartiría con el menor por el resto de sus vidas.

Snape besaba tanto cuanto podía, los gemidos y jadeos de su amante eran música para sus oídos, deslizaba sus manos para acariciar la suave piel, pellizcaba de cuando en cuando los pezones, acariciaba las piernas, podía sentir el líquido que ya comenzaba a salir del miembro de Harry, el chico estaba demasiado excitado, se preguntaba como estaría cierto lugar que estaba deseoso de profanar, desvió sus manos hasta llegar a los glúteos, sin problemas metió sus dedos entre ellos hasta encontrar una húmeda zona un pequeño pasaje que sabía los llevaría a ambos a la gloria, introdujo uno de sus dedos mientras besaba el cuello del Gryffindor, de pronto sintió que el cuerpo de su amante se tornaba un poco más caliente, su propio miembro también estaba mas duro que nunca, deseoso por un poco de Harry, metió poco a poco mas dedos, mientras estiraba la piel.

Potter tomo el rostro de su ahora marido entre sus manos, lo beso con pasión –Te amo –Dijo entre gemidos –Sev ámame mas profundo –Suplico.

Por supuesto que lo amaría, tan profundo que no le quedaría duda de su amor.

Snape retiro sus dedos y acomodo a Harry para tener un mejor acceso, lentamente comenzó a introducir su miembro, la sensación era increíble, siempre lo era, Harry era increíble.

Snape entro por completo, espero unos segundos, disfrutando de la calidez que Harry le ofrecía, el sentirse tan completo al estar tan íntimamente unidos, ahora eran uno, eran esposos legalmente, podía hacer lo que quisiera.

El Gryffindor intento moverse un poco, Snape sabía lo que deseaba, su mocoso estaba listo para recibirlo con todo, lo abrazo con fuerza, ese cuerpo, era suyo, solo suyo –Te amo mi Harry –Dijo el pocionista para comenzar, lentamente entraba y salía de ese cuerpo.

¡Todo suyo!

Tomo una de las piernas del chico mientras lo miraba recostado a su completa merced, las coloco en sus hombros, coloco sus manos en las caderas del chico, y continuo moviéndose, tan adentro como podía para después salir, el rostro del chico que se revolvía debajo era tan erótico, podía escuchar los gritos de placer suplicando mas cada vez, más rápido más profundo, cada vez mas suyo.

Los movimientos se volvieron frenéticos, el miembro de Harry le rozaba en su abdomen completamente duro, mas liquido se asomaba, lo sabía, el menor ya estaba cercas, siguió con las rápidas embestidas hasta que sintió la liberación del joven, Harry respiraba agitado aun así el aún no había terminado, sonrió con malicia –Para nuestra primera vez tome algo especial –Dijo para salir y después poner a un lado las piernas del Gryffindor dejando expuesto el trasero del menor –No estoy cansado dijiste antes –Snape volteo al chico y elevo las caderas, se introdujo de golpe, esa posición le permitía enterrarse aún mas, acerco sus manos al flácido miembro de Harry, comenzó a estimularlo al ritmo de sus embestidas, no tardó mucho en obtener una respuesta, la juventud de su ex estudiante le permitía recuperarse rápidamente.

–¡Sev! ¡Si! –Jadeaba el menor –Quiero todo tu amor –Aulló.

Severus sonrió orgulloso, mientras miraba como el menor volteaba para mirarlo con la cara enrojecida y repleta de placer –¡Justo Allí! –Grito el chico –¡Merlín! ¡Oh Sev!

Harry sentía que no lo soportaría por más, era todo tan intenso, el sexo con Severus siempre era increíble, pero en esa ocasión no sabía si era la emoción de hacerlo por primera vez después del matrimonio o algo tenía que ver lo que fuese que su esposo había tomado. Sentía que ardía por completo.

El pocionista salió del chico, Potter bufo en desacuerdo, lo jalo de su brazo haciendo que el chico entrara de nuevo, lo quería de frente, quería verle la cara, besarlo, escuchar en su oído los gemidos y suspiros de su esposo, sujeto con sus manos los glúteos de su amante y le marco el ritmo de las embestidas.

Harry se abrazó a Severus mientras subía y bajaba, los labios de Snape lo asaltaron, podía sentir la humedad de esa boca y los suaves labios acariciarle, lo mejor fue esa traviesa lengua, se separó en busca de oxígeno ¿Cuánto más duraría Severus? Harry estaba llegando a su límite, volvió a besar esos labios con desesperación, gimió en cuanto sus bocas dejaron de tocarse, Severus le besaba el cuello, Harry solo podía ladear la cabeza para darle todo el espacio posible, Harry se enterraba lo mas rápido y profundo posible, esperaba poder soportar lo suficiente para que Snape pudiese terminar también, no era justo que solo él…

Severus lo apretó con más fuerza contra sus caderas, podía notar la agitación en su pareja, esta vez terminarían juntos de eso estaba seguro, sonrió feliz, no podría pedir una mejor luna de miel, sintió como el líquido de su amado lo llenaba por completo suspiro extasiado para dejar de resistir y dejar escapar su semilla también.

Agotado Harry dejo caer un poco su peso en su esposo abrazándolo, trataba de recobrar el aliento, recargo su cabeza en el hombro de su pareja mientras jadeaba –Eso fue increíble –No pudo evitar elogiar al pocionista.

Severus aún estaba dentro y eso no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, no deseaba separarse, restregó un poco su pelvis para sentir de nuevo la virilidad del mayor, si, ese era el lugar correcto. Severus se movió un poco, parecía querer recostarse, no lo culpaba ambos estaban agotados, aun así no deseaba separarse, apretó sus piernas.

Severus lo miro mientras elevaba una ceja –No te preocupes está muy cómodo dentro –Dijo para de un rápido movimiento recostarse con Harry sobre de él.

Severus comenzó a acariciar el rostro de su amante –No creo que pueda dejarte dormir esta noche –Declaro el mayor.

Harry sonrió lujurioso –No tengo ni un poco de sueño –Harry abrió los ojos, el miembro de Severus comenzaba a endurecerse de nuevo dentro, se movió un poco solo para poder comprobarlo –Me case con un semental.

Severus los giro –Voy a hacerte el amor tantas veces que espero no enloquezcas.

Harry abrazo el cuello del pocionista –Ya estoy loco, pero solo por ti.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Nota:**

Ya casi olvidaba que tenía iniciado el final de este fic, valió la pena la espera ¿No? Esos días de abstinencia le hicieron bien a Sev XD! Imagino que sabiendo que Severus es un gran pocionista, este iba a hacer uso de su arte en algo tan importante y de que forma! jo,jo,jo…

Gracias por acompañarme en este corto fic, espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo escribirlo! Nos vemos en mis otros fics!


End file.
